plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
PVZRP Racing!
Welcome to the Racing tournament, Sport! This RP consist of Racing, Racing, AND MORE RACING!. Featuring all of the Characters of THIS EXACT WIKI!!!!!. From Citron to Banana Launcher, from Peancie to PuffyMuffins, etc, etc, ETC. What are you waiting for?!, GO OUT THERE (with your Characters) AND RACE! Racing Modes: Racing Mode : Racing, what is there more to say? Double Racing: Two Characters Race together, all in all, like Racing. VS Race: its a 1v1 Race, only two Roleplayers can do this. Shop: Shop for upgrades, nicknacks, Character upgrades, AND MORE! Boss Race mode: this mode is against a Random boss chosen by a wheel. Mirror Mode: All Courses are mirrored. Shop: * Variants Win Credit]: these are Re-skins of a Character's Vehicle, they are VERY cheap. (total of 5 variants per Character, they have a (lock) if not bought) Character Upgrades (NO OP UPGRADES): Chillpeashooter: * Peancie: ** Shinier Wheels more speed (3 Win Credits) ** Mined up Exhaust pipe more thrust (10 Win Credits) ** Mega Seat less drag (20 Win Credits) * Angel Pea: ** Angelic thruster more thrust (5 win Credits) ** The Holy Seat more agility (10 Win Credits) ** Palute-fast more speed (40 Win Credits) * Billy-bot: ** T3 Armor plates less stun if hit (6 Win Credits) ** Mega Piloting chair more Agility (10 Win Credits) ** New Anti-Virus less slowed down by Super moves (50 Win Credits) * Rolly-bot: ** T5 Steering wheels more Agility (10 Win Credits) ** Newer thrusters more speed (15 Win Credits) ** New Anti-Spyware less stun if hit (20 Win Credits) * Dr. Doofus: ** Stupider-looking seat more agility (5 Win credits) ** Meme stickers more stunning (3 Win Credits) * Steve the Sniper: ** Unused Australian Wheels more Speed (10 Win Credits) ** New and Light-weight Replica less Drag (50 Win Credits) ** Sharper Scope more Agility (15 Win Credits) * Spreengtrup: ** Thicker Boxes less stun if hit (15 Win Credits) ** Hard plastic Wheels more speed (10 Win Credits) ** Stupider seat change at all, only decoration (1 Win Credit) RandomzSunfish23901 *Scout 7 **New Laser-like Hoverers more speed (20 Win Credits) **Quark Blasters higher chance to teleport (30 Win Credits) *Sir Pea **Nub-tastic Arrows to shoot enemies with a bow (35 Win Credits) **Carrots horses go 20% faster (15 Win Credits) **Knights, Attack! and Pea-knight have a 20 higher chance to attack enemies with the downside of less speed (40 Win Credits) *The Scouts **Tacos! Yay! Scouts drive 40% faster with the downside of no acceleration (50 Win Credits) The Zombie O.O *Jester Zombie **Sphere Blasters the cost of -15% speed, Jester can fire juggling balls at opponents! (35 Win Credits) **Unicycle Wheels more Speed and 10% less Drag (40 Win Credits) **Sturdy Kart less stun if hit (15 Win Credits) *Future Zombie **Photon Jetblast more speed (45 Win Credits) **Tungsten Covering the cost of -5% speed and drag, have a 75% less chance of being stunned when hit! (50 Win Credits) **Energy Draining Grenade Launcher Zombie can fire small-ranged grenades at nearby players that slow them for a short period of time. (40 Win Credits) *Ra Zombie **Solar Panels more speed and 5% less drag (30 Win Credits) **Tomb Armor will knock him back by 50% distance instead of 100%. (25 Win Credits) **Ancient Wheels more speed (3 Win Credits) *Giga-Football Zombie **The Cry during the race, Giga-Football Zombie can shout loudly, stunning all other players nearby for some time (45 Win Credits) **Tackle Squad Zombie can summon a Football Zombie in a red version of the Spartacus Skidder that protects him from attacks (50 Win Credits) **Beast Driving Mode more speed (25 Win Credits) *Arsonist Zombie **Rubber Burning more speed, but 5% more drag as well. (15 Win Credits) **Superheated Cannon [Arsonist Zombie generates a flame shield around him that lasts until it is hit thrice after some time in the race. The shield causes other players that ram into him to be burnt (65 Win Credits) **Turboheat Wheels more Agility (25 Win Credits) The M.E.O.W. King * King Cattail ** Tiny Propellers more speed (20 Win Credits) ** Big Plating Cattail is less affected by attacks (-20%) (30 Win Credits) ** Wings! vehicle can hover for a short while (40 Win Credits) * Cattail Empress ** Improved Aura Motormore speed (10 Win Credits) ** BlueAura Wheels less Drag and jump further (35 Win Credits) ** PurpleAura Sample can trigger a boost for a little time (60% faster) (40 Win Credits) Julianivan *PeaChomp **Speed Pea Wheels% more speed (15 win credits) **Jetpacks!can fly for 20 seconds (30 Win Credits) **Super Sticky Goop Armoris less affected by attacks(-30%) (50 Win Credits) *Zombomb and His Imp **More Bomb Motor% more speed (15 Win Credits) **Bigger Bomb% more chance to explode (20 Win Credits) **Heavy Bomb Armoris less affected by attacks(-20%) (35 Win Credits) *Santa Wizard **Better SleighWizard is less affected by attacks(-40%) (65 Win Credits) **Better Wheelsmore speed (25 Win Credits) **Christas Hoverpod!Wizard can hover for a while(30 Win Credits) *Giga Gargantuar and Giga Imp **Electrifiying SheildGargantuar is less affected by attacks(-5%) (10 Win Credits) **Iron Hard Trash Canmore chance to launch Giga Imp (30 Win Credits) **Electric Rocket Upgrademore speed (50 Win Credits) ItsLeo20 *Igneous Cabbage ** ** ** *Illuminut ** *Rouge ** Testosteron9374 (aka Rasengan553) *Cattail **Spikes bumped by an opponent, opponent's handling and speed decreases by 20% temporarily (15 Win Credits) **Rocketboost may activate with a 40% chance, doubling speed temporarily (20 win credits) **Spiked Rockets is buffed by 10% (25 Win Credits) *Waterfruit **Aqua Jets burst of water is spouted from the back of Waterfruit's vehicle, leaving a puddle of water that decrease the handling of opponents if they slide into it. Also gives a boost to speed (18 win credits) TetrisComputer1 ( aka ShadeBlade1) Dark Pea Fire Boosters Boost by 50%(5 Win Credits) Fire Coolers reaction to ataacks 25%(7 Win Credits) Magic Ataack from Dark Pea ingnour upgrades, Teir 1-5(10 win credits For tier 1(+2 for upgrage)) TBA (to be added) Bosses: * The Corrupted Wagon (CorruptZombie) easy * Killer ride (killer-etta) medium * Swiggity Vroomy (Fax-y) medium * the Hueing Mobile (Mr. Hueson) hard * the Texan Speeder (Bobbler) medium * The over Spooker (Captain ChompChomp) hard * The Cloud (Cactivius) hard Tracks: Hueson Cup: *Peashotsia Track - You ride around Peashotsia. You can also ride into Sir Pea's castle as a shortcut. Moats can become your problem, along with sheep and other Peashooters. *Deh-Deh-Do Valley - A race around the Forest in the Solak Region, falling trees mat cause some serious brain damage if not prepared, meh, IDK. *Sewery Ride - EW!, WHAT STINKS?!, oh, its a sewer, uh anyways, this track is mostly water, so bring some air fresheners when you come here! *Huesos and Hueson - Desert track, bones, a Mr. hueson statue, um, it tells itself. Toreador Cup: *Windy plaza - This place is Windier than a hurricane, yet you will be full of joy when you see your kite isn't loosing momentum, NICE! *Killer Highway - Don't worry, you won't get killed in this track, the pressure to win is what is gonna kill ya, because theres cars, cars everywhere, goinf the wrong direction OH NOTCH. *Candy Landy - No, this aint the board game, and NO this isnt Sugar Rush, this is only a Candy Themed track that has a coincidence with that freaking movie, OK?! * The March of the Century - well, this IS the Toreador Cup, and this IS a march, so, um, idk, *insert FNAF Toreador march here* COMING SOON Karts and Racers (Add your Karts here, NO OP KARTS): WMag win Credits *Unmodified Kart (Chilton (upcoming character)) *UFO Rider (Winter Melon) *Rainbow FBI (Banana Launcher) *Cloudy Clouds (Magnet-shroom) *Burger Devourer (Surfer Zombie) PT Win Credits * The Rainbow Rocket (Cloverland) * The Supporter of the USFU (Jawbreaker) * The Rider of the Sea (Barnacle and Chilton) * The Shireking Firefly (Basil) * The TrollPolice Mobile (Sceptic and Roger) * The Energized Enternity (Bleharise) * The Beachball Burger (Lustenberger) * The Pie-Shop Particle (Polly) * The Punk-@ss Cycle (Morris) * The Goat Gilando (Manga-Shampoo) * The Shivering Angelfish (Roland and Calcium Heather) * The Sour Creamed Lemon (Taco) CTF Win Credits * Pipeline834 (Carp) Variations: * The Semi Swimmer (locked) * The Fast Fin (locked) * The Pond Power (locked) Chillpeashooter Win Credits * Diamond Country Kart (Peancie) * PitPit Kart (Angel Pea) * Official 41E Speed Kart (Billy-bot) * Official 41E Agility Kart (Rolly-bot) * The "Doofus Mobile" (Dr. Doofus) * Mr. Mundee's Camping van Replica (Steve the Sniper) * The Boxxy ride (Spreengtrup) PuffyMuffins Win Credits * Muffin Mobile (PuffyMuffins) * Heavenly Cloud (Dogtail) * The Burning Tiki (Fire Peashooter) * The Bug (Glitcher) * The Time Turner (Teedle) * Wow Mobile (Doge) Rx2 Win Credits * Fastbolt (E.M.Peashooter) * Double Dasher (Hydra Dragon) RandomzSunfish23901 Win Credits * Hover von Floater 7000 (Scout 7) * Horse-drawn Carriage (Sir Pea) * Scoutmobile (Scouts 1-12 (excluding Scout 7)) TZ O.O Win Credits * Future-Fast Saucer 1000 (Future Zombie) * The Jester-mobile (Jester Zombie) * Sun Power (Ra Zombie) * Spartacus Skidder (Giga-Football Zombie) * Mammoth Matriach (Sloth Gargantuar) * Burning Blaze-it (Arsonist Zombie) King Cattail Win Credits * Mini-Blimp (King Cattail) * Aura Landplane (Cattail Empress) PeaChomp / Julianivan Win Credits *Goopy Krasher (PeaChomp) *Large Boomer (Zombomb) *Christmas Tree Kart (Santa Wizard) *Giga Roller (Giga Gargantuar and Giga Imp) *3 Speed (Spudow, Spuds and Spudy) *Flea Speeder (Sap Flea) *Full Sap Car (Sap Tree) *Three Speeeder (Sap Three) *Cob Car (Butter Mine) *Rocket Roller (Butter Cannon) *Smelly Mobile (Crapple) *2 in One (Spud Jr. and Spud 2) *Spiky Car (Spine Cone) *Hot Roller (Hot Rod Chomper) *Toxic Plane (Toxic Chomper) *A Low Kart (Alow-vera) *Bright Boot Leg Kart (Boot Leg Sun Bean) *Silver Speed Mobile (Silver Star) *Chomp Car (Boot Leg Chomper) *Speedy Goopy Crasher (Boot Leg PeaChomp) Tanooki-boy12 Win Credits * Tanooki kart (Tanooki-boy12 leaf) * Butterfly bike (Tanooki-girl12 leaf) * Lemon jeep (Citrode) * Rainbowmobile (Homo-shroom) * Monster Monster truck (Snapdrake) * Pizza dasher (Chica-shroom) * The Nut truck (TallWall-nut) * Boot-leg Tanooki kart (Boot-leg Tanooki-boy12 leaf) * Hover leaf (Tanooki-boy21 leaf) * Fazbike (Fazflower) * Shockjet (Lightning Wrath) * Turbo smasher (Mean Squash) * Spring truck (Spring MeanBean) Itsleo20 *Incende Rocket (Igneous Cabbage) *Conspirer (Illuminut) *Umbral Bike (Rouge) *BeeBike (Sting Beans) *Pistachio Bus (Pistachio Cannons) TetrisComputer1(aka ShadeBlade1) * Pea Shooter(Dark Pea) Testosteron9374 (aka Rasengan553) *Spikerocket (Cattail) *Aquajetter (Waterfruit) *Top-durability (Burr) Category:Racing Category:Chillpeashooter's RPs Category:RPs